Incest Love
by Pollito Masche
Summary: Porque Kagome no era un capricho, era lo que yo más quería. Y sin importarme que era mi hermana, yo la quería para mí. Este fic participa del reto: ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hagan el amor? Del foro "Hazme el amor"


**Incest Love.**

**Fic dedicado a las chicas del Gumi :3, especialmente a Cecil y Clau. Y a mi más querida lectora, Serena Tsukino Chiba.**

_**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Por qué piensan que son míos?**_

Avisos: AU, OoC, Lemon, escenas un poco fuerte e **INCESTO**. (Las que me conocen saben que amo el incesto .-.?)

El fic es participante de: _¿Cómo te gustaría que te hagan el amor? del foro "Hazme el amor"._

Consigna del reto: hacer un lemon en primera persona, de cómo le gustaría que le hagan el amor a Z personaje.

Capítulo I: Kagome, mi mayor obsesión.

La tenía completamente a mi merced, gimiendo y clamando toda mi atención. Era mi hermanita menor, pero eso a mí me importaba un carajo... Si la tenía para mí lo demás importaba muy poco.

—Onni-chan, más. ¡Quiero más, onni-chan! —me gemía Kagome.

Ah, nada más hermoso que saber que estos sentimientos eran también reconocidos... pero...

—Kag...ome —gemí contra su oreja.

Era todo muy perfecto. Yo la hacía de la manera más dulce mía, ella me devolvía todo con cada gestito. Cada vez que entraba en ella mi cuerpo sentía gran paz, pero algo faltaba.

La miré al rostro una vez más, ya no vi esa dulce carita llena de placer, no... Vi una mirada llena de terror, con sus ojos celeste bañado en lágrimas. Sentía cómo sus débiles brazos me empujaban. Yo a tal cosa quedé helado, no... ¡NO PODÍA HABER HECHO ESO!

—¡Te odio! —me gritó con los ojos rojos del llanto —. ¿¡Cómo me pudiste hacer eso, InuYasha!? —terminó de gritarme, cubriendo todo su rostro con sus manos.

En ese instante quise morirme. ¡Cómo pude ser tan hijo de puta! No... yo no era capaz de algo tan atróz, no...

En ese momento un ruido me molestó. Me dolía la cabeza como mil demonios. Abrí los ojos, todo era muy oscuro. Puse mi mano en mi frente, estaba completamente sudado. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación.

—Todo fue una pesadilla... —susurré.

¿Así que todo había sido un sueño? En parte me alegraba, al menos no había hecho tal cosa.

Apagué el reloj despertador, su sonido era infernal. Suspiré.

Ya eran siete y media de la mañana, debía prepararme para ir a la universidad. Me senté en el borde de la cama, suspirando una vez más. Tomé entre mis dedos mi flequillo, tratando de controlar mis hormonas alborotadas. Todo esto era mucho, no sólo porque tuve ese sueño... sino también por la persona con quién los tenía: Kagome Higurashi, mi hermana menor. Todo esto me tenía de malas, porque antes pensaba que sólo era un capricho, un juguete que mi mamá se encargó de que no estuviera a mi alcance... pero a medida que pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado. Traté de olvidarla, de no sentir esto tan patético que sentía, pero la muy idiota me lo dejaba muy difícil.

Me levanté, un poco menos acalorado. Mi pecho tomó un poco del frío del ambiente. Claro, si estaba prácticamente desnudo, sólo un bóxer cubría algo de mi desnudez. Bostecé. Fui al baño, caminando lentamente, pues sabía que a estas horas en mi casa no había nadie despierto. Al entrar al baño escuché el agua caer, como una pequeña melodía. Igual lo letal vino después, el haber podido escuchar esa melodiosa voz cantando. Mi corazón quedó congelado, estaba con Kagome, solos... Un impulso me decía que entrara ahí, que nos diéramos una ducha juntos. ¡Qué mierda! Yo no quería una ducha, yo quería hacerla mía; conocer cada centímetro de su delicada piel, recordar de memoria cada lugar de ella. Que nuestros cuerpos sólo fueran uno...

Sacudí mi cabeza con violencia, no podía hacer eso. Kagome era una niña. Bueno, no una niña pequeña... pero tenía quince años. ¡Y era mi hermana, caramba! Pero la muy malvada tenía que estar condenadamente buena. ¡Arg!

Fui a la canilla y me mojé la cara, tenía que salir ahí lo más pronto. ¡Pero, diablos! Algo dentro de mí no me dejaba. Me quedé pensando un largo rato, hasta que escuché que una voz llamarme.

—Onni-chan, ¿sucede algo? —me preguntó, ya que yo tenía toda mi cabeza metida en el lavatorio.

—Nada —le respondí con voz muy ronca, mi excitación apenas me dejaba hablar.

En un momento me volteé y la vi, estaba sólo con una toalla... cubriendo un poco más que su trasero. La miré con atención, estaba empapada, su pelo todo revuelto. Unos mechones rebeldes cubrían un poco su rostro, y unas gotas caían desde su rostro y morían en sus senos, a los cuales le presté mucha atención. Éstos eran firme y redondos, sabía a la perfección que mi manos cabían muy bien allí. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que quería era besarla... besarla con mucho pasión.

Me acerqué a ella, de manera rápida. Agarré con mis manos su carita, sus ojos celeste se mezclaron con mis dorados ojos. Coloqué mi frente en la suya, necesitaba pensar con claridad. La volví a ver, noté sus mejillas sonrosadas, y también tenía una mirada de suma sorpresa.

—InuYasha, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó, mientras temblaba.

No sabía qué hacer, si seguir con esto... o parar y dejar todo en el olvido. ¡Arg, mierda! Todo me era muy difícil, si la dejaba tendría una gran frustración... y si seguía no sabía en qué terminaría.

—No andes con esas fachas si hay... hombres de-lante tuyo —le dije con voz entre cortada. Apenas si podía respirar, articular una oración con coherencia me era imposible.

Ella con sus mejillas totalmente rosas, me pidió una disculpa.

Sentí sus brazos intentando alejarme, de manera disimulada, despacio. Error. Podía sentir sus delicados brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Onni-chan, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así? —me pidió. Yo no lo hice, no me importaba si quedaba en evidencia o lo que fuera —. Ay, pareces idiota.

En ese momento me enojé. ¡Así que mirarla con pasión era tener cara de idiota! Sin nada de delicadeza la llevé contra los azulejos del baño, su cuerpo ahora estaba entre la pared y yo. No iba a dejar que se escapara, no, esta vez le demostraría todo.

La inocente mirada de mi hermana se llenó de miedo, algo que ni me importó, estaba enojado, irritado desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mi pie. Llevé mi mano a su rostro y con delicadeza la fui bajando, hasta llegar a su muslo. La pricioné un poco más con mi cuerpo, podía sentir su tibio cuerpecito contra mi ardiente cuerpo.

¡Arg!, no, no podía tener ya una erección. Me dolía, me pedía a gritos algo de atención. Se la daría, pero a su tiempo. Dirigí mis labios al oído de mi hermana, quería decirle hacía cuánto tiempo había esperado esto; el poder estar con ella.

—Por favor no, InuYasha —me dijo temblando, con la voz rota.

Sabía que no debía hacer eso, que no podía estarle haciendo algo así... pero ya no aguantaba.

—Perdóname —le pedí en un susurro a su oído.

Subí mis manos a su carita y fui acercando nuestros labios. Sentí unas gotas en mi manos, sabía que lloraba, pues yo también lo hacía. Sin pensar más uní nuestros labios, un beso tímido, como el de dos niños que se dan su primer beso. Quise dar más pasión al beso, pero Kagome me lo impedía.

—Deja que te bese, por favor —le rogué, necesitaba al menos este beso. Quería al menos llevar el recuerdo de sus labios.

—Está mal, onni-chan —me dijo en llorando.

¡No hacía falta que me recuerde lo mal que estaba esto! Lo sabía, hacía quince años que lo sabía. Era mi hermana menor, yo le había enseñado las mayorías de las cosas. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Yo la amaba más que mi vida, era la única persona que prometí cuidar y la estaba lastimando.

—Perdón —le dije mientras la soltaba.

Sabía que ya nada sería igual. No debí hacer eso, como su hermano mayor debía haberme controlado. Era un hombre ya, no un simple adolescente. Me sentía mal, pero debía dejarla. Me di media vuelta, esperando al menos que Kagome no me odiara.

—No te vayas —me pidió en un tono lastimero.

Tenía el picaporte en mi mano, apunto de irme... pero no sabía qué hacer. Me había dolido cómo me había llamado. Sentí el dolor en esas tres simples palabras. No entendía el porqué no quería que me fuera, yo en su lugar me estaría echando.

La vi correr hacia mí, me sujetó del brazo. No podía ver sus ojos, ya que los cubría su flequillo. Sabía que lloraba, podía notar sus lágrimas. Sentí mi corazón oprimirse por eso, no la quería hacer sufrir.

—Yo... yo —me abrazó fuerte. Yo quedé impactado, no entendía nada.

Un beso.

Yo no era quien besaba, no, era Kagome. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión. Pero después de unos breves segundos le correspondí, cerré mis ojos. Con mi brazo izquierdo la tomé de la cintura, acercándola más a mí. Con mi brazo izquierdo la tomé de la nuca, así profundizaba más el beso.

—Inu-InuYasha, yo, yo... Yo sé que esto está muy mal —me decía entrecortada —, pero no pude evitar quererte. Desde muy chica siento eso, pero no podemos—llorisqueaba. Me dolía verla así, ella que siempre tan alegre era.

Le besé la cabeza, entendía su dolor. El corazón era idiota y hacía que nos enamoremos de las personas equivocadas. La abracé y le susurré que todo estaría bien, que a pesar de todo sólo nos amábamos y no había nada de malo en eso. Quizás no era del todo correcto, ¡pero qué más daba! Nunca me importó lo que los demás digan, esta vez no sería la excepción.

La tomé al rostro y la obligué a mirarme. No era un hombre de muchas palabras, era rústico y no sabía explicar nada con palabras. Lo único que atiné fue abrazarla con más fuerza, así le demostraría que no estaba sola. Sin darnos cuentas nos fuimos sentando en el suelo, pero sin soltarnos. Estuvimos así, por unos largos minutos, sin decir nada, solos nuestros latidos y respiraciones se escuchaban. De a ratitos sentía la manito de ella tocar mi pecho, a veces eran caricias inocentes y por ratitos era como si dibujara redonditos en mi pecho. Sonreí, me gustaba eso que me hacía, porque sentía que me quería... al menos un poquito.

Noté que se estaba sonrojando. Después de unos segundos reaccioné que estábamos casi desnudos, y muy abrazados. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Nunca estuvimos así (a pesar que era lo más quería), me sentía tonto. Yo debía ser más seguro, era el mayor y debía dar una imagen ejemplar.

Vi que Kagome se cubría los ojos con su flequillo y sus mejillas se ponían más rojas de lo que estaban. No entendía ese gesto, por qué subía la mirada y hacía eso. Si le daba vergüenza no trataría de verme, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Sus labios temblaban, balbuceaba y no entendía nada de lo que me quería decir. De pronto se ocultó en mi pecho, totalmente nerviosa. Siendo sincero, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Kagome, Kagome —le llamé, pero no contestaba. Esto empezaba a asustarme —. Kag, ¿te sucede algo? —le pregunté tocándole el hombro.

Ella subió su mirada y me vio directamente a los ojos. La vi rara, pues sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. De un momento se sentó encima mío, con nuestras intimidades rozando. Di un gemido ronco al sentir eso. Ella puso sus labios en mi oreja y me dijo:

—Onni-chan, yo... etto... —tartamudeaba y su cuerpo temblaba —Yo... yo quiero... _Hazme el amor_— fue lo último que escuché.

Mi corazón latió de prisa. Mi mayor sueño, el que anhelaba desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía, se estaba cumpliendo. Podía tener a Kagome en mis brazos, suspirando, gimiendo y gritando mi nombre.

Mi virilidad creció al imaginar eso y tenía un toque más íntimo con Kagome. Me acerqué al cuello y se lo mordí.

—Ah... —gimió mi hermanita.

La besé con mucha pasión, a la vez que mi manos se dirigieron a su trasero. La apreté fuerte ahí, así la alzaba y la llevaría a un lugar mejor. Pero Kag se subió apresuradamente, dejandome congelado por unos segundos.

No entendí nada de lo que había pasado, hasta que de sus labios rosa salió_: "Me da vergüenza". _Al escuchar eso sonreí de costado, ¿así que sentía vergüenza? Pues se la iba a sacar en cuestión de minutos. Me apresuré en levantarme y la agarré, a la vez que la llevaba a la ducha. Los dos entramos y nos miramos muy fijamente. Noté que moría de deseo, pero era muy tímida.

Así que aprovechando algo que tenía a mi favor, la besé con mucha pasión. Dirigí mi mano a su espalda y le saqué la pequeña toalla tenía. Sentí que sus desnudos senos estaban siendo aplastados por mi firme pecho. Gemí al sentir eso, era placentero. Fui bajando mis besos de a poco a su delicado cuello, escuchando jadear a mi hermana.

En un movimiento torpe de mi parte, prendí la ducha; y ambos nos estábamos mojando.

—Bés-ame otra vez. Por fa-vor, Inu-kun —y la volví a besar, pero apretando sus firmes pechos.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban una contra otra, sin dejar de escapar algún suspiro. Arg, me dolía la erección que tenía, necesitaba pronto estar dentro de ella, pero primero tenía que hacerla gozar esto que hacíamos.

Sin pensar con claridad, me fui bajando. Había algo que debía ver y probar. Al llegar al lugar deseado sonreí, su feminidad estaba llena de esas sustancias tan excitantes. Así que sin pedir permiso, con dos dedos míos abrí sus labios y acerqué mi boca ahí. Escuché a Kagome negarse al principio, pero después del primer lenguetazo ya no dijo más nada. Mi lengua recorría sin ninguna piedad su interior, buscando más de esos fluidos que eran tan delicioso. Lamía y lamía, escuchando unos pequeños grititos de placer. Vi que su clítoris ya estaba muy inflamado, y con ganas de escuchar más gemidos, se lo mordí.

—¡Onni-chan! —gimió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que en mi boca ella explotaba. Más de aquel líquido picatón saboreaba yo.

Subí para ver su cara, estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus cachetes colorados. Me encantaba verla así, y más saber que yo era el causante.

Bajé mi bóxer todo mojado -tanto por el agua y por mi exitación-, y noté que Kag estaba viendo mi pene, que estaba rojo e hinchado. Ella me vio a los ojos toda roja, y con la mirada me pedía que la dejara tocar. La apreté contra la pared y le dije que me hiciera lo que quisiera. Con un poco de vergüenza agarró mi hombría y la acariciaba de manera suave al principio, pero después de un tiempo lo hizo más rudo y rápido, sacandome gemidos muy sonoros. Y para no quedar atrás, yo chupaba su cuello, hasta que sentí una gran ola de calor atacarme y la mordí muy fuerte.

—¡Kagome! —gemí contra su cuello.

¡Arg!, ya no lo soportaba. ¡Necesitaba estar dentro de ella! Así que le saqué mi manos de mi miembro y la embestí contra su vagina. Fue exquisito, mucho mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo.

—Mírame, necesito que sepas que yo soy quien te hace el amor —le ordené.

Ella abrió los ojos de apoco, mirándome directamente a mí. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Sus orbes celeste estaban un poco oscuras, seguro que era porque el deseo la estaba comiendo por dentro.

La sujeté de las piernas, a la vez que ella me rodeaba la cintura. Me miró directamente a los ojos, con un poco de miedo, viendo abajo; donde estaban su entrada y mi miembro. Subió su mirada y me dijo:

—Sé tierno, InuYasha —me pidió.

Me imaginé que me lo decía porque era su primera vez. Sonreí, me dio ternura ser el primero de ella. Sabiendo esto, traté ser lo más gentil con lo que vendría. La besé con mucha ternura, a la vez que iba entrando lo más suave posible. Fui lento, aunque por dentro quería penetrarla rápidamente. Se me hacía difícil, porque ella era muy estrecha y mi miembro grande. Cuando llegué al himen y se lo rompí, me sentí como si hubiese tocado el cielo con la mano. Di un sonoro gemido, sintiendo como el interior de Kagome me acogía cómodamente.

—Duele... —me llorisqueó.

En ese momento me sentí una bestia, yo disfrutando de este acto... y ella sufriendo. Le pedí perdón y me contestó que no pasaba nada. Me quedé un tiempo dentro de ella, sin moverme, quieto. Pero después de unos minutos ella fue moviendo sus cadera, pidiendo más acción.

Ni tonto ni perezoso, fui dando un ritmo más alocado y rápido. En todo el baño se podía escuchar el choque de nuestro cuerpos, mis gemidos que iban a la par de ella. Mis ojos se cerraban cada vez que salía y entraba en ella. Veía los pechos de ella sacudirse rápidamente, dándome un gran espectáculo.

Pero no me conformaba sólo con esto, quería que ella gozara más; así que empecé a tocar donde ambos estábamos unidos, escuchando gemidos más generosos.

—Más, InuYasha. ¡Quiero más! —gimió fuerte.

Y yo como un obediente perrito, fui más fuerte y profundo... cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que la rompería en dos. Pero a pesar de todo, ella aceptaba muy bien el ritmo que estaba marcando.

Sentía cómo ella me estaba apretando, y mi miembro empezaba ensancharse más. Y sin imaginar nada, ambos llegamos al clímax. Kagome se arqueó y yo chupé un seno de ella, mientras me vaciaba en su interior. Cuando terminé, me fui cayendo con mi hermanita encima mío.

Sentados en los azulejos - pero sin salir dentro de ella-, los dos empezamos a jadear de lo cansado que estábamos. Nunca me sentí tan completo en mi vida, nunca pensé que el sexo fuera tan gratificante. Pero estaba seguro que la próxima sería mejor.

Vi a Kagome apoyarse en mi pecho, con su oído escuchando su corazón.

—Inu... etto, ¿cuándo lo haremos devuelta? —me preguntó. Yo me reí, no podía creer que me preguntara eso.

La besé en su cabecita y le dije que sería muy pronto...

**Fin!**

**N.A: Cómo me costó este fic, sentí que iba a tirar mi net por la calle u.u.**

**Una pregunta, le gustó? Les mojé los calzones xD? Si fue así y les interesa, pueden votarme o votar a otras chicas (que seguro que lo hicieron mejor xD) a este link: www. fanfic tion topic/152341 /111613643/1/R et o-de-apertura-C%C3%B3mo-te-gustar%C3% ADa-que-te-hicier an-el-amor**

**Es la primera vez que quise hacer un lemon más fuerte, así que quiero su sinceridad. Estuvo feo, lindo, o neh. JEJEJEJE.**

**Weno, me despido.**

**Chaito!**


End file.
